Recuerdos
by AngiePaola12
Summary: En algún momento de nuestras vidas, llega alguien de casualidad, y de un momento a otro, se convierte en tu todo... Esta es mi historia, me llamo Angie, pero soy conocida como Angela, un hombre me cambió la vida, Ezio Auditore da Firence, aquel hombre que se convirtió en mi todo, y hasta la fecha lo amo y lo sigo pensando.
1. Cuando te conocí

Un fanfiction sobre Assassin's Creed Brotherhood: "_Han pasado años y ella no sabe dónde estará su amado asesino, Ezio Auditore da Firence, aquel hombre que cambió su vida para siempre, lo que no supo es que al final del día, algo la impresionará."_

Para Mayores de 16 años, contiene algo de lenguaje fuerte y tendrá algo de lemon más adelante.

Assassin's Creed Brotherhood no es de mi pertenencia es de Patrice Désilets y desarrollada por la compañía Ubisoft.

_CAPÍTULO 1. ANTES DE CONOCERTE.._

_Ya tengo 37 años y mirando por la ventana, te sigo pensando… Ezio, aún recuerdo la vez en que te vi, con esa armadura blanca que me llamaba la atención, tenía tanto miedo ese día, y sólo tenía 18, tu… 21; eras tan hermoso para mi, por tu misterio y tu gran capucha en forma de pico de águila, te vigilaba de lejos y lo que jamás pensé de ese día, era que mi vida cambiaría para siempre._

_Todo comenzó en Florencia, Italia, estaba sentada en el negocio de mi familia, éramos famosos por vuestras medicinas de origen natural y sabíamos todo a cerca de medicina, hasta que te vi llegar… Ezio._

**_Un hombre con su armadura rota y algo herido ha llegado al negocio, eran las 7 de la noche y aquella mujer no dudó en atenderle, ella no podía ver su rostro, pero le llamó la atención, se veía misterioso, lo único que no sabía, era que el… Era un asesino. Con una voz tan suave y dulce le preguntó a aquel joven encapuchado._**

_-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?, por favor, déjeme ayudarle._**_*tomándolo de la mano dirigiéndolo hacia aquella habitación para curarlo*_**

**_El hombre alzó su mirada casi perdida dirigiéndose hacia donde escuchaba esa suave voz, al parecer, era la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos habían visto, cabello ondulado y suave de un color castaño claro, ojos color miel que en la noche reflejaban un negro tan hermoso como el cielo nocturno, una cara tan bella y… y, unos labios tan hermosos, perfectos para besar… El joven asesino volvió a cerrar sus ojos y con la voz entrecortada, como si fuera a dar su último aliento dijo:_**

_-Gra…Graci…Gracias, señorita_**_*sonrió entreabriendo sus ojos miel*_**

_-No se preocupe señor, lo curaré enseguida, pero por favor, permítame despojarlo de su armadura._**_*mostrando una sonrisa humilde mientras aparecía un pequeño rubor en sus blancas mejillas*_**

_-Sí, claro, permítame._

**_El joven trató de levantarse para despojarse de su armadura, pero, fue en vano, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, estaba gravemente herido después de una larga batalla con los guardias. La hermosa mujer, al ver que el trataba de levantarse, puso su mano suavemente en el pecho del joven asesino, y su otra mano detrás de su cabeza y ésta lo acostó en la camilla._**

_-Por favor señor, no haga esfuerzo, está gravemente herido, yo lo ayudo._

**_Las suaves manos de la joven recorrieron su pecho hasta encontrar el broche de su cinturón, quitándoselo y poniéndolo en la mesa, luego, desabrochó cada botón de aquella chaqueta con una capa en su hombro izquierdo ensangrentada, para luego encontrarse con su camisa blanca envuelta en sangre, comenzó a desabrochar cada botón, y por cada botón, se encontraba con sus pectorales, hasta llegar a la mitad de su camisa, mostrando su bien formado abdomen; un rubor comenzó a aparecer en las mejillas de aquella dama, terminando de desabrochar su camisa, se la quitó al joven asesino y encontró la herida._**

**_Era una herida profunda en el lado derecho de su abdomen, la joven se dio cuenta que fue atacado por guardias, ya que ellos atacan con una sola mano y el "punto débil" que es el lado derecho del cuerpo humano, bueno, para ellos._**

_-Señor, me di cuenta que estuvo en una batalla, y esta herida es algo profunda, debe ser tratada con algo de aloe y luego algo de hojas de limón para cerrar un poco la herida y luego coserla._**_*mirando al joven asesino herido*_**

_-No hay problema señorita, prosiga con su trabajo, puedo soportar._

Espero y haya gustado.

Adiós.


	2. Besos sanos

_-_

_Ho..Hola, he aquí el segundo capítulo de mi fic… Espero y hayan disfrutado el primer capi._

_Repito; Assassin's Creed Brotherhood pertenece a Patrice Désilets y es desarrollada por la compañía Ubisoft._

_No aptos para menores de 16 años, contiene lenguaje fuerte y el lemon vendrá más adelante._

_Disfruten el segundo capi._

_Capítulo 2. Besos Sanos._

_Aún recuerdo como gritabas del dolor, me sentía culpable porque creía que te maltrataba, pero en realidad, ese método que usaste para calmar tu dolor, se sintió tan bien, que durante esa época, había querido volver a besar esos labios…_

"_-Señor, me di cuenta que estuvo en una batalla, y esta herida es algo profunda, debe ser tratada con algo de aloe y luego algo de hojas de limón para cerrar un poco la herida y luego coserla. __***mirando al joven asesino herido***_

_-No hay problema señorita, prosiga con su trabajo, puedo soportar."_

_-Está bien, señor._

_**La joven tomó unas hojas de aloe hervidas en agua y las puso sobre aquella herida.**_

_-¡Ouch! ¡Mierda! ¡Arde! __***gritó el joven cerrando los ojos con fuerza***_

_**La joven al escucharlo gritar retiró el aloe y se acercó preocupada.**_

___-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? *__**mirándolo preocupada***_

_**El joven al verla tan cerca de ella, pensó en un método para calmar su dolor, pensó en "besos sanos" esos besos que no vienen en cualquier mujer, pero algo le decía a Ezio que ella los traía, esos besos, y mucho más dulces y suaves, él creyó que era la chica indicada .**_

_-Sí, estoy bien, sólo me ardió un poco el aloe sobre mi herida, no te preocupes. *__**sonriendo con una gota sobresaliendo de su frente***_

_-Qué bueno señor, creí que lo maltrataba __***suspirando de alivio***_

_-No no no no no hermosa dama, no me estás haciendo nada malo, tranquila, puedes seguir con el aloe __***sonrió***_

_-Está bien._

_**La joven tomó el aloe de nuevo y lo colocó en aquella herida, Ezio cerró un poco sus ojos por el dolor, pero aún así no se preocupó, tenía pensado llevar el método del "beso sano", la joven miró aquel rostro, notando un rasguño en sus labios, no se dio el placer de preguntar, pensando que sería algo incómodo… Luego de unos minutos quitó el aloe, y la herida comenzó a cerrarse poco a poco… La joven tomó un pañuelo con aquella agua que hervía la hoja de aloe y lo humedeció… Comenzando a pasarlo por la herida del joven asesino.**_

_-¡Mierda!, necesito… calmar este ardor.__***pensó el joven asesino***_

_**Ezio, sin pensarlo tomo a la joven de su suave rostro y besó sus labios para aguantar el dolor… La joven sonrojada e impresionada no supo cómo reaccionar, pero, para ella se sentía tan bien, un asesino le dio su primer beso en 18 años, pero, ¿quién diría que sería para usar el método del beso sano?... pues ella, ese beso, se lo tomo muy a pecho… tan a pecho, que correspondió… sin darse cuenta, Ezio al parecer, también se lo tomó a pecho…**_

_***EZIO POV***_

_-Sus labios son tan suaves, y si, vienen con besos sanos, es tan hermosa, he quitado la virginidad de estos rosados labios de ésta hermosa joven, pero, debe ser menor que yo… no importa, me siento bien besándola… me hace sentir, vivo… _

_***ÁNGELA POV***_

_-En 18 años, éste es mi primer beso, he besado a un desconocido, he sentido el rasguño que tiene en sus labios, hablando de sus labios… tienen un sabor dulce, es como si, me sintiera segura a su lado, es extraño, yo sólo soy una enfermera… pero en realidad, no quiero separarme…_

_**Los jóvenes se separaron por aquella cosa a que llamamos oxígeno y ella, miró sus ojos, unos ojos color miel, claros, tan bellos, respiraba agitada, mientras que el asesino, sonrió un poco y tocó su suave rostro blanco como la nieve… la joven se estremeció y de un momento a otro pegó un brinco y reaccionó.**_

_-Lo…Lo siento señor, no he curado su herida…discúlpeme.__***tomando el pañuelo caliente mojado en agua de aloe, poniéndolo en su herida***_

_**Ezio sonrió, y no dijo más… Hasta que…**_

_-¡Joder!.. ¡Arde mucho!__***cerrando los ojos***_

_-Tranquilo señor, estará bien, deje que se enfríe en 3 minutos… iré a preparar las hojas de limón._

_**La joven se retiró y se fue a la cocina, mientras que el joven asesino estaba pensativo, le dolía mucho tener ese maldito pañuelo mojado, era un fastidio por lo caliente que estaba, se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos tanto tiempo que no sintió el ardor, hasta que un frío inmenso recorrió su estómago haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos, dando la señal de que el pañuelo se había enfriado y que la herida ya estaba desinfectada lo suficiente.**_

_**La joven volvió con una taza en donde unas hojas de color esmeralda estaban dentro de ella, eran las hojas de limón, ella se acercó a su paciente y con una sonrisa dijo:**_

_-Bien, ya está frío, y su herida está desinfectada, ahora pondré las hojas de limón, ya no hay necesidad de coserla puesto que las hojas de limón cicatrizarán su herida señor._

_-Está bien, no me digas señor por cierto, no soy tan viejo, me llamo Ezio, Ezio Auditore da Firence, y tengo 21 años, así que no me llames señor.__***sonrió levemente***_

___-Está bien, Ezio __***con una sonrisa***__ yo me llamo Angie, Angie Bernadelli, pero todos me conocen como Ángela, y tengo 18 años, es un placer conocerte.__***agregó la joven mientras tomaba la primera hoja de limón*.**_

_-Ángela Bernadelli, es un nombre hermoso, así igual que tú, te queda perfecto.__***mirando hacia el techo* **__jamás olvidaré ese nombre y mucho menos tu hermoso rostro.__***agregó***_

_**La joven se sonrojó, que el famoso asesino lo notó y simplemente sonrió; en sí, la joven tomó la primera hoja de limón poniéndola en la herida, Ezio cerró los ojos tan fuertes que hasta tomó la mano de la joven con fuerza, avisando que le dolía tener aquella planta medicinal en su herida… la joven para calmarlo, correspondió al tomarlo de la mano, se puso a su lado, y besó su frente y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, Ezio poco a poco se sentía tranquilo, de repente, ya no le dolía aquella hoja en su herida. La joven al ver que la hoja dejó de secretar aquel líquido color esmeralda, se separó del joven asesino, retirando la hoja y veía que la herida se cerraba, por ende, colocó la segunda y última hoja de limón en la herida, volvió a tomar la mano de Ezio para que se calmara y siguió acariciando su cabello.**_

_**La hoja de limón al cabo de 30 segundos dejó de secretar el líquido esmeralda y la herida cicatrizó por completo, vendo el abdomen del joven Ezio y le colocó su armadura.**_

_-Listo señ… Ezio, ya está curado.__***sonrió***_

_-Gracias Ángela, te agradezco mucho, ¿cuánto te debo?..._

_-No me debes nada Ezio, no te preocupes, sólo, cuídate un poco más, por favor._


	3. Primera cita

_-_

_Hi hi hi ^^...Aquí el tercer capítulo de mi primer fic… (No soy buena manejando , soy nueva T-T)_

_Repito; Assassin's Creed Brotherhood pertenece a Patrice Désilets y es desarrollada por la compañía Ubisoft._

_No aptos para menores de 16 años, contiene lenguaje fuerte y el lemon vendrá más adelante._

_Disfruten el tercer capi._

_Capítulo 3. Primera cita._

_No tenía idea de que en sólo pocas horas de conocerte, ya me pedirías salir contigo, extrañamente mi corazón se aceleró al escuchar esa propuesta, y sin pensarlo, acepté, quería conocerte y en realidad, fue una noche… maravillosa._

"_-Listo señ… Ezio, ya está curado.__***sonrió***_

_-Gracias Ángela, te agradezco mucho, ¿cuánto te debo?..._

_-No me debes nada Ezio, no te preocupes, sólo, cuídate un poco más, por favor."_

_**El joven sonrió tomando la mano de la chica y acercándose unos cuantos centímetros a su rostro, quedando de nariz a nariz, con una voz suave y atractiva dijo:**_

_-Ángela, te gustaría… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?__***mirándola fijamente***_

_**Ángela no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo llevaba minutos de conocerlo y ya le había pedido que saliera con él, pero ella no iba a rechazar dicha petición, solo quería conocerlo y al parecer, para ella, sería alguien de gran corazón.**_

_-Sí, me encantaría Ezio.__***contestó sonrojada***_

_-Bien__***sonrió***__te veré mañana a las 9 de la noche, quiero verte lo más hermosa posible.__***agregó***_

_-¿En la noche?... pero, a esa hora, no tengo permitido salir._

_-Yo en la mañana no estoy, nadie me ve; por eso digo en la noche.__***sonrió***__Además, la noche es el escenario más romántico de Florencia.__***agregó con una sonrisa***_

_**Ángela se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras, aparte de guapo, demasiado romántico.**_

_-Ohh, Ezio__***sonrojada***__está bien, te esperaré mañana entonces… cuídate mucho por favor, no dejes que la herida se infecte, a pesar de que haya cicatrizado está reciente._

_-Tranquila estaré bien__***sonrió***__Descansa mi hermoso… Ángel__***dándole un beso en su mejilla***_

___-Adiós… Ezio…__***rosando la mejilla que Ezio había besado***_

_**El joven se alejó corriendo y comenzó a trepar los edificios… Ángela no podía creer lo que pasaba, primero su primer beso y luego, su primera cita, estaba de suerte, o al menos eso creía, pero en sí, entró al negocio, cerró la puerta y colocó el seguro, luego subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación y con una gran sonrisa se tiró a su cama.**_

_-Ya no más, 18 años atrapada aquí__***pensó***__siempre siendo la niña buena de la casa, no tengo la culpa que mi hermana saliera embarazada de un patán tan temprano y esté por las calles pidiendo limosna, sé que no quieren el mal para mí, pero, ya yo estoy cansada de estar besando los pies de mi padre.__***siguió pensando***__._

_**A todo lo que ella pensaba, reaccionó y se levantó para despojarse de su vestidura y colocarse su pijama, la chica abrió su clóset y encontró una linda bata corta color blanca que era algo transparente en la parte del busto, la chica se bajó la cremallera de su vestido, quitándoselo y poniéndolo en una silla, luego, desamarró aquel escote que tanto le fastidiaba, quitándoselo y lo puso sobre su vestido, dejando ver su plano estómago y sus hermosas curvas, se quitó el sostén, poniéndolo en la misma silla sobre su escote, dejándose ver sus senos, redondeados y blancos, pezones color rosa… no demos más descripciones, con tal que se puso su pijama transparente… y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.**_

_**Eran las 7:30 a.m., la bella dama despertó para trabajar, lista para tomar una ducha, pero no dejaba de pensar en él, Ezio… más ello, estaba emocionada por su cita, decidió tomar una ducha de agua caliente, hacía mucho calor, pero su cuerpo no está acostumbrado al frío como para bañarse con agua helada. Se secó y se colocó su ropa interior, ésta vez no se colocó su escote… ya le hacía mucha molestia y se colocó un vestido color beige y sus zapatillas beige, se recogió su cabello dejando unos rizos sueltos y bajó a trabajar.**_

_**Había muchos enfermos, y muchas cosas por comprar, su padre trabaja en una granja y su madre salía a buscar plantas medicinales para el negocio, Ángela atendió a todos en un santiamén, hasta que se hicieron las 8 de la noche… Miró el reloj cansada y luego reaccionó.**_

_-¡Oh no!, ¡son las 8!... No me he duchado y Ezio vendrá a las 9… __***pensó***_

_**Ángela se levantó de la silla y se tomó una ducha rápida, se secó y se maquilló un poco, abrió su clóset y decidió colocarse un vestido de color celeste y unas zapatillas blancas, se soltó el cabello y se acostó en su cama. Se hicieron las 9 y alguien tocó a su ventana, ella volteó a ver y era Ezio colgado de cabeza, ella sonrió dirigiéndose a su ventana y la abrió.**_

_-¿Cómo haces eso?__***sonreía impresionada***__Eres raro Ezio Auditore._

_-Tengo mis métodos, me gusta causar, impresión… ¿lista para escaparte?_

_-¿Escaparme?_

_-No pediste permiso para salir, ¿o sí?_

_-No._

_-Entonces, escápate. _

_-Ay Ezio._


End file.
